The souls rise
by Roy-Marth
Summary: If your looking for death, torture, horror, and spititual rituals its all here...AND ITS FINISHED!
1. Prologue

She walked among the steel walls of justice. But no one was ever sure if anyone could call such a horrid place walls of justice. Her eyes close when the door closes. Tears roll down her eyes when leaning her head against the wall and sang songs about death. The door opened. The room began to grow brighter. Spirits crept behind her; voices called out her name. The door closed shut; the lights started too flicker. The door opened and the spirits fell into her. Her soul took off, into the blazing sky; the door slammed shut and the snow started to fall. Her body lay dead as the ceiling faded. Cold snows touched the ground. The walls faded. The body was left stranded. Bleeding… Flesh began to dissolve and the bones started to become one with the soil on the soft ground. The remaining rotted, for about 9 months.

The smashers of the ssbm team were fighting as usual. The younglings take a stroll around the forest. And unexceptionally see blood. They soon become part of it too…


	2. Chapter 1

Link heard the cry of Young Link. Zelda looked too. Fox just stood there. Falco lowered his gun. They were at Corneria. All four of them looked down at where they stood, and saw the younglings sinking into the bloody soil. Link and Falco took a great, big jump, and landed on a tree. Zelda and Fox looked down at them. Link waved to them.

"We're alright!" he said most certainly.

Black clouds covered the sky, rain poured. Thunder was beginning to be heard. Link looked into the sky, then to the floor where the young ones once were. The blood faded. The children had fully been absorbed into the ground. Suddenly, the rain started to approach faster and faster. Fox and Zelda jumped down. They bounced off the tree the others have landed on and fell right into the ground. The four continued to look around. Falco felt something behind him. It felt like something was stabbing him. He turned around… A tall figure stood behind him, poking Falco's back with a steel blade. Right away, Falco knew it was a man. He was covered in a bloody red colored cape; his robe was black and dark red. He had a number of deadly weapons, and his legs were bony and covered in blood.

"Guys, look!" Falco said with caution.

The figure's face was being covered; his long cape blew in the wind. More rain fell. The mysterious person stabbed his sword into the ground. A death cry crept among the clouds. Then suddenly, he started to chant something. A ray of light crept among the clouds, but darkness still filled the area. The wind created hundreds of small tornadoes that ran quickly around the arena. Zelda walked closer to the filthy man. She tried looking under the long hood that covered his face. He suddenly stopped his chanting. Red eyes in the shadows of his face appeared as if out of no where. They all gasped, except Zelda's was probably the most loudly.

"Zelda! Get back!" Link cried out to her.

Link grabbed on to her arm. The figure unleashed his second weapon; his enormously, nicely craft sword. A ray of light shined off of it. Link stepped back and took his hand off the princess. Zelda was frightened as well, so she tried backing up too. But the man immediately, with his sharp and bloody claws held onto her small arm. He dropped his other weapon and put his other claw on Zelda's face. He carefully began to rip flesh off of Zelda's face. Zelda screamed as tears swiftly came running down her face. He began to rip bigger pieces. Link furiously ran up to her and tried hitting the evil man in the face with his sword. But the man defended himself by raising Zelda. Her eyes closed and then the man dropped her. Link dropped his sword and began to shake, he looked down at Zelda and her face was gone. Fox and Falco covered their faces a bit. Link looked at his sword. The blood vanished. The man stabbed his two swords into the ground. Zelda disappeared and the ray of light vanished.

"Damn you! You'll die for that!" Link shouted to his face bravely.

The man looked up, but only his mouth was shown. His mouth was wide and blood dripped from it, he started to whisper some words.

" But you're the one who killed her…"

Link thought for a few seconds.

"Then… I'll be damned," Link said quietly.

He fell to the ground and absorbed into the ground, just like the kids. Fox and Falco ran as fast as they could back to the ssbm headquarters. They ran into the doorways of the main room, and then approached the Mast Hand's office. Some smashers began to follow the two, but they were both too fast for some smashers. Before they could enter the room, everything had gone black. The same chanting surrounded the area. The two covered their ears with there ruff hands. But the chant would never leave, they closed their eyes, but that deadly figure never left, they covered their noses, but the smell of fresh blood never died. The men shouted their death cry. But only energy absorbed into the dark man. He then left them there to die.

"Fox, Falco, wake up!"

The two opened their eyes. Unlike the last place where they have been, it was bright. They looked around. It was exactly too bright and white, nothing was in sight. They couldn't even see eachother; they could only hear eachother and the voice.

"Who are you?" Falco asked.

"Not anyone bad, why would I bring you to this place?" the womanly voice had told him.

The two started to become very suspicious.

"Then it is probably certain that you are a spirit, why can't either of us see you?" Fox asked.

"You don't need to know that," she replied.

Fox sighed, "then what do we need to know?"

Falco stood up and started to walk. He then remembered what had happened a few seconds ago when Zelda had vanished…

"Fox, we need to get out of here and tell the Master Hand!" Falco warned him.

"But… How?" he asked wisely.

" You don't have to leave, you're already dead."

The two gasped.

"What?" They both shouted.

"We are in the death zone, we might go to heaven when we die. But… Were not in heaven, or hell. We are in the death zone and our souls will die. The women started to cry blood. She started to sing songs about death.

" My soul will die, very soon, if someone was there to save me… The wind was fast. It choked my neck. The door closed shut, the spirits arrived… My blood was cold and black, my body dissolved, the moon was dark and round. I wondered through the corridors, and luckily realized I was dead," she sang.

Her tears began to become fire, there was a giant hole on her heart. Fox and Falco had managed to see the dark spirits torturing her back. She made a scream that almost made the two deaf.

"Hell!" she shouted. Everything became red, and it smelt like blood again, her flesh melted in her own blood.

Falco and Fox knew that they would be next.


	3. Chapter 2

The two young knights walked outside of their room.

"Woah, I had a terrible sleep, you?" Marth asked the fellow beside him.

"Yah, I had a dream that Link and Zelda were dead and Fox and Falco were going to die," Roy said as he walked faster away from Marth.

" Why are you in such a hurry?" Marth asked running after him.

Roy just kept walking faster and faster.

"Roy! Hey, wait up," Marth shouted.

At this point they were just running after eachother. Roy finally stopped with a frown on his face.

"What?" Marth asked him.

Roy looked over to the main hall that was in front of them. It was very dusty, the room was dark, and there was blood on the floor… And feathers. There were streams of blood that trailed into the master hand's room. The two followed the stream. The Master hand wasn't there. They both hesitated for a bit.

"Uh… Maybe he's battling,"

" I highly doubt it…First of all, there would probably be a very loud announcement. And why in the world would there be a stream of blood leading to it?" Roy shouted in hesitation.

" It shouldn't be such a big idea, it might be a prank," Marth stated.

Roy and Marth leaned against the wall and started to think a bit. Marth was breathing a bit hard, it was so quiet in the room, and Roy took the sweat off of his face. Suddenly the two heard something talking; it was coming from the kitchen. Marth turned to Roy, Roy turned to Marth. They both whispered, " did you hear that?" They both started to shake.

"It's probably…"

Roy stopped talking when another stream of blood started to form.

" Hold that thought," Marth said as walking towards the kitchen.

Roy caught up to him, and started walking beside him. They both looked into the kitchen. No one was in there. They both sighed.

They both walked away, towards the battlefields. There was also blood all around the floors. They both just stood around and watched as the piles of thick blood absorbed into the ground. Roy kneeled down next to the blood, and threw a nearby thimble into the blood. The thimble dissolved. Roy gasped. He then stood up, and followed after Marth again. Marth was reading a book on the floor.

"What is that?" Roy asked.

" It's called 'How to destroy evil spirits', it was on the floor, where their was no blood," Marth said very suspicious.

" Hmm," Roy thought, as he took the book out of Marth's hands.

"Lesson one, 'carry a golden stick with you'… Where do you get golden sticks?" Roy asked.

" I have no idea what it is, so I wouldn't know," Marth sighed.

" Oh c'mon! We can't even do the first step!" Roy said very disappointed.

Marth then widened his eyes, " Wait… Why would there be a book about evil spirits here? Do you think…"

" Evil spirits? Feh, no way," Roy said fearlessly.

The two suddenly looked around, Roy dropped the book, blood splashed on the boy's capes. They both started running out of the headquarters with food and clothes.

As they ran, they heard chanting, overlapping chanting… With their massive speed, they ran like the fastest winds. Yes, Fox and Falco may have had that same talent… But, well, yeh. They already reached the outside of the headquarters, but suffered to see more blood then ever. They heard screaming in the bushes. The two approached closer to the womanly voice. It was Peach.

"Have you come to save me?" Peach asked.

" What were you screaming about?" Roy asked her.

" The blood," she said.

"Um, ok," Marth said confused.

The two boys helped Peach stand up. The two then started to walk away.

" Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"We're running away," Roy said to her.

Peach felt her poofy hair, and then said, " I'm coming too. Everyone is gone!"

She took out a small manual book out of her, well, hair.

Marth and Roy stood behind her to see what she was reading, or perhaps, doing.

She was poking page 35 of the book. It was about a minute, the two were bored if looking at the stupid view. Marth decided to start poking it too. His eyes were half-close, and he started leaning his head on Peach's shoulder. Roy looked at Marth and sighed, he too started poking the blank page.

" Why the hell are we doing this?" Roy shouted in Peach's face.

Marth suddenly and sort of woke up from his drowsiness.

" What, what? Oh… Yeh, why?" Marth said confused.

" On page 12, it says to poke page 35, to reborn dead souls," Peach said wisely.

" Uh… Dead souls? You mean there are dead souls?" Marth asked her.

" YES! Right after you came, they left, or they died."

Marth turned to Roy. They both sighed.

" You mean to say… We have to keep poking this thing until it actually does something? Oh man, c' mon Marth, lets go," Roy shouted.

" Even if we do continue poking this book, what if it doesn't work?" Marth said angry.

They both walked away.

Peach ignored them, and started chanting something.

Marth and Roy both looked at her; they noticed long rays of light hitting her. Spirits started to appear. It was Link and Zelda, their faces were worried (Zelda has a face…um).

Marth and Roy gasped. They also noticed, Peach was chanting the same chanting they heard on there way out of the ssbm headquarters.

Link and Zelda looked at Marth and Roy. Marth and Roy gasped quietly.

Link and Zelda's red cursed eyes pierced into the other two boy's minds.

"Argh!" They both shouted.

The two, in anger, ran towards the spirits. But a force field formed around Peach and the two spirits. They then disappeared, along with Peach with them.

The two then noticed a figure walking towards them, it was tall, red, and dark.


	4. Chapter 3

Heres the 3rd (um I think) chapter.

"Hello," the voice said from afar.

It was Samus obviously. She ran up to them waving her arms around.

" Everything is messed up! Everyone is being taken away by evil spirits. But luckily some people could withstand the powers of evil," Samus said.

Turned around and showed Marth and Roy the remaining smashers.

It was Fox and Falco. (…Ok…)

The two passed by Samus and walked up to Marth and Roy. They looked so drowsy and confused. Their eyelids were red and they had cuts and bruises.

" Hey, what happened to you guys?" Marth asked.

The two looked up at the same time, into the sky. A ray of light shined at them.

Their eyes grew large and red. They raised never before seen sharp claws…

"What the hell!" Roy shouted.

Samus stepped back and cracked a twig. Falco turned and walked towards her.

Samus ran to Marth and Roy, but was swiftly caught by Fox. He jumped on top of her and landed on her neck, he tried choking her. He grabbed onto her neck and raised his sharpened claws. He aimed for her most important vein in her neck. (I forgot what it was called.)

Marth ran towards Fox and slashed him with the Falchion. Roy ran to Falco that was running towards Samus, and slashed him with the sword of seals.

Marth grabbed onto Samus and through her to the floor. As a result, Marth got skinned on the arm. (I would never hurt Marth! …Or myself. 0o Lolz.) Samus shot a missile at Fox. Roy and Marth leaned their backs against eachother and raised their swords. Samus leaned against their shoulders.

"What happened to them?" Roy asked.

"I don't know," Samus said.

They all ran passed the two souls.

They continued running deeper and deeper into the divine, coldness of the forest. It started to rain; the forest had gotten darker.

They slowly walked into what they had thought was a solution. But that led them to great horror.

There they saw dead bodies. Perhaps, once again someone's soul might have been taken out. All in fighting positions the 3 smashers stood.

" Don't worry we'll make it through this madness!" Roy said out loud.

The dead bodies sprung up at the 3, only to leave lots of blood.

HAHAHHAHAH! What a short chapter, whoa, I mean short, but something just came up and I gtg, and I dun think I'll be on the comp for a few dayz, so I had to end this chapter. srry., but I'm guessing no one will guess what just happened, how suspenseful. Lol I'm so stupid.lolz, im so mean to myself. ok, u dun no how mad i am, this is probably the smallest chapter i have ever wrote. But the next chap is the last chap, and it WILL be longer.


	5. Chapter 4

Um, yeh, so the last and final chapter… No its not, I lied, I decided to add one more chap after this.lol

Marth's eyes lit up. He saw the ray of lights shinning and the moonlight fading. It was getting brighter. He could still see Roy's soft face, only crumpling into sorrow. The last glimpse of life.

Roy knelt down.

" What just happened?" he asked in confusion.

He looked down, only to visualize blood, and dead bodies. Samus gasped, " Marth!"

The crumpled soul stood up.

" Heh, heh. You thought that you could kill us… But in return for your foolishness, we decided to allow you to kill your own friend, we know you know you killed him….," Falco grinned.

Roy and Samus looked down on Marth.

Fox stood up behind Falco; they were both still alive, and ready to fight again.

" But… Who did it?" Samus asked.

" It was Roy… Selfishly, he aimed for both Fox and I, and allowed his anger to take control of himself… And his blast missed," Falco laughed.

" You're lying! You bastard!" Roy shouted.

Roy knelt that and cried, " I didn't kill him! You both did."

"Roy didn't kill him, you did! The both of you! How come I didn't die! You two obviously went for Marth!" Samus shouted back at them.

" This is all so confusing," Roy stated. " I really don't care who killed him anymore! I'll kill you ALL!"

Roy knelt lower, but only to increase his jumping speed, he first slashed Samus, with his blazing shield breaker, and let out an enormous blast, which continuously shaked the floor. Samus completely absorbed into the soil. Roy lifted his sword and faced it towards Fox, and let out a huge cry. But before he could strike, he noticed something touch his back.

It was a tall, masked figure. He stood tall, blood dripped from his white mask. His teeth made a clinching sound, blood dripped from his teeth, his claws risen as Roy backed up. Roy tried running, but before he could, Fox and Falco grabbed onto him, and stabbed their sharp and bloody claws into Roy's shoulders. The slowly ripped through Roy's flesh, as if they were slowly ripping paper. Roy groaned. The two close behind Roy shouted out, evil laughter. The tall man walked over to Roy and leaned his bloody blade against Roy's upper leg. He slid the blade downward to Roy's knee; he made sure that his blade sunk into Roy's skin. Roy let out a death cry as the blade had finally just stabbed into his knee. Fox laughed, " Your death, is a bloody one."

Roy, being totally useless now, because of the two evil spirits had nothing to do but take the pain until he had finally died. Blood shattered. The flesh dissolved into the fresh soil.

"I'm dead," Roy said.

Roy attempted to open his eyes. He hadn't known the rest of what happened. The rest of the torture given to Roy had probably been done during his faint. He couldn't open his eyes. He figured that his own dried and old blood had blinded his eyes for eternity. His shoulders, trying to help the rest of his body to stand up. His legs, stabbed to the ground so that he could not walk or even bare to stand up. His knees, too weak to bent. And if he would, he would only break his knee's bones. His life ruined and shattered. His mind almost destroyed.

" I can't lose."

" I can't lose my soul! Not hear! Not now! NOT EVER!" Roy shouted at the top of his lungs.

Roy breathed hard.

" Roy…"

His breathing stopped as he heard that familiar soft voice.

" I don't want to lose my soul, Marth. I'm alone, no one is here with me. I am useless, and I am going to die for eternity," Roy said to him.

" You won't we believe you, we are all alive, the smashers. We stick together, no matter what sick and dissolving creatures do! We are one, and will remain as one! Believe me, you will escape from your solitude soon, come on Roy! Let's go," Marth said"

The voice started to fade. Roy sobbed for help.

" Marth! Come back! How do I do it! TELL MEEEE! I don't have enough strength!" Roy shouted at the top of his lungs.

" You don't always need strength to win. Inside of your pain sprouts a seed called courage. You'll need that courage to succeed," he whispered.

" Thanks, Marth" Roy cried.

Marth did not answer, he just left with no answer to Roy's politeness.

Roy once again alone attempted to open his eyes, to discover that he was really alive.

He tried bending his legs, to feel if they were broken yet. He raised both shoulders to his ears, to feel if they were damaged eternally. He did all of this, in one instant. He groaned loudly. First noticed that, his eyes hadn't deceived him, and what surrounded Roy was complete whiteness. He pushed his neck forward, and felt that his shoulders were able to build strength, but they were still badly damaged. He raised half his body to see his bented knees in front of him. He heard a couple of cracks coming from his knees. He had a big cramp on his back. He felt his body, completely. But the only problem was… he did not no where to go.

" What would I need courage to face in this blank era of solitude?" he asked himself.

Ok that was the end of the 2nd last chapter. The last chapter will be posted, and that WILL be the last chapter!


	6. Chaper 5

Omg, ok, I don't think I'll ever end this story! Cause I reeeeeelly wannna make another chapter of this story, hope u ppl aren't mad at me. Thanx 4 reviewing,

His tears dropped to his neck, his sweat dropped as well. He walked, and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked…

Till suddenly! Something actually happened. He saw an amazing light to the direction on which he was leading himself towards. He reached out his hands for the brilliant, tender light. His eyes twitched, as he knelt towards the sacred grounds. The light had faded. Roy, lost and confused reached for the sky, as tears fell to his shoulders.

"Where are you going! Come back!" he shouted.

His hands reached for the sky, even higher. Then suddenly, a giant saw fell down. It flew down, aiming for Roy's whole arm. At first Roy felt that he could not move, and it was the end for him, but luckily, he managed to move… a little. Roy gasped as the saw stabbed into his bones. He closed his eyes, in fear of what he might have lost. He looked down to the floor, he groaned as he saw four of his fingers were on the floor. To him, he hadn't felt much pain, cause that amount that cut off his hands was like the stab in his shoulders. Roy, still looking at the floor, stood up.

" Where is Marth, I must find him."

He figured maybe if he went back to where he was before, he could see Marth again. He walked slowly, following his trail of fresh blood he had just bled, that obviously was leading to the beginning of his path. He finally collapsed, and began to crawl with the trail. When he got tired, he finally laid down on the bloodied floor, until a miracle happened. It was very quiet. He almost began to sleep; he could then hear chanting that had suddenly woken him up. He turned his head, and heard a few neck cracks. Above him he saw another saw reaching down for him.

" What is this? Why the hell are saws coming down for me."

He ran as fast as he could, only to get hurt again. There left a stream of very fresh blood, and now groaning.

" I wish I knew if he were doing the right thing."

Marth flicked his hair back. A strand of hair came off.

" Hey do you think I have cancer?"

" Shut up," Link replied.

Zelda went up to Marth and looked in his hair.

" Marth, did you know that you have split ends?" Zelda asked with a small giggle.

" Uhh," Marth was speechless, "I do?"

" You know guys, Roy could be in serious trouble, and were not there to help him, don't you find that… If he dies, its going to be our fault?" Link asked.

" No, its going to be my fault, I should have known from the start that these soul killers were just toying with peoples minds, you know… Its not like their going to really kill your soul, they are just called soul killers to scare people," Marth explained.

" Marth. You're stupid! The only reason you don't know anything is because your soul wasn't taken out of your body, and was replaced with another one!" Zelda shouted at him, "They CAN take your soul and destroy it! Just like that."

" They can? Argh, I gotta save Roy then, if that's the case!"

Marth exited through the door. (Obviously)

The smashers are dead and alive. When Roy fails, they will die, if he succeeds, everyone will live again. Yes, how could you be alive, when you're dead too? Well, it will soonly unfold.

The smashers were in a different dimension. Waiting for Roy.

"Roy? Roy! Roy!" Marth shouted in the desolate white area where Roy had been.

"Stop now! Come back with me! I made a mistake! Come back with me, and you'll be all right!" Marth cried out.

Marth ran around the place like the mad person that he was and looked all over the place Roy. He finally stopped to think.  
"Is he really gone? Or am I not searching hard enough?" he thought to himself.

"ROOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY!" He shouted.

"Would you shut up!" a voice shouted out back at Marth.

"Huh? Me?" Marth asked cluelessly.

"No, the floor."

"Oh, ok, good," Marth replied, " ROOOOOYYYYYYYY!"

"YOU PATHETIC IDIOT!"

"Oh, so you were talking to me!" Marth replied.

"Yes!" It shouted. " He is dead."

"What? Y-You… Can't be serious…"

" I am, I killed him."

Marth walked around to look for this talking figure. He finally knelt down and frowned.

" Where is his body?" Marth asked.

" It's been absorbed. One part, now. With the earth," it said.

"W-what? So where is his soul?" Marth asked.

" Its dead… Like how very soon yours will be…"


	7. Chapter 6

Marth stood still. He didn't want to reply to the mysterious demon. But ignoring what I said in the second sentence, he chose to speak.

"Why would you take people's souls and feed them to the ground?" Marth asked him.

The monstrous creature sighed with a reply, "I am not, I'm simply…"

The creature stopped talking and suddenly began to feed himself with flesh token straight out of his left pocket.

"Ew, dude. That's disgusting," Marth immediately replied.

"Enough of that! I was hungry!" it said.

Marth slowly brought his right foot back towards a blood puddle. But the figure just swept closer. He growled fiercely as Marth reached for his sword. Marth pointed his sword at the fool.

"Ok enough. I know Roy's not dead. Just release him, or I'll destroy you!" Marth shouted angrily.

The demon chuckled. Then began to burst in mental laughter.

Marth then started to laugh too because of the total loser the demon was making himself out of. Marth stopped laughing when he realized that the demon man was holding his hand out, and getting closer and closer. The figure approached very closely and slowly. Marth tired and frustrated ran full speed and slashed the demon.

"You try my patience!" Marth shouted.

Marth opened his eyes; he was on the floor, In the middle of the fountain of fresh blood.

"I think I did it!" Marth said firmly.

"No you didn't," The figure said.

Marth jumped to his feet and turned his head around and noticed the figure. No not the figure. The creature, sorry. The figure was not a figure. For it was also not a creature, or a fragment, or demon, nor an it. During the last slash Marth had made, the thing had unmasked itself. Its true form had finally been revealed. The thing's cape and robe had partly been slash. The thing let out his sword.

"Unmasked! Hahahahahahahha!"

Marth fell to knees and remained silent.

"What do you think happened to Marth?" Zelda sighed.

"Should we check?" Link asked.

"Where am I? Seriously, where the hell am I?"

Roy felt his crispy hair. It was badly burnt. But luckily he wasn't bald. Blood was shattered around Roy's body. A few steps away he could see a fountain of blood rising from the ceiling. He gently lifted himself up. When suddenly he realized that he wasn't dead and he was alive. In a blink of an eye he remembered that terrible face under the white masked, he red piercing eyes. The sharp blooded teeth. The scars and bruises. The darkness. The Blood. The fire. The slicing. The torture. The death. HELL. All in ONE blink of an eye. Everytime. Roy stopped blinking when he realized that he was much safer then he was before when he surpassingly died.

"Oh yes, now I remember." Roy frowned.

"It was the monstrous face. That was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes for a long rest. I wonder how long it's been."

The thing leaned against another figure a few steps away from Roy. The other figure pushed his hair back and let out a huge sigh, "You're eyes are piercing too all. And is deadly when seen without a mask. So piercing… But not piercing enough, that it could blind me and destroy me as well in the process."

Roy turned around.

"Marth!" He shouted happily.

Marth opened his eyes and pulled himself forward from the prickly back of the thing. He ran towards Roy.

"You're alive?" Marth shouted.

The thing, steps away, grinned.

The thing bounced forward behind Marth and let out his claw towards Marth's neck. He flew towards him swiftly, Roy facing towards Marth shouted, " Behind-."

Marth fell to the ground with the unmasked monster on top of him. Marth immediately reached his arm out and held the thing's wrist. Marth struggled to take his sword out .The thing stabbed Marth's left arm, instead of his neck.

" Gahhhhhhhhhhh!" Marth shouted after the thing lifted his arm up to rip off Marth's flesh.

Roy stumbled over, reached his hand out to grab his sword out, and swiftly slice the monsters arm off. The arm was cut off, but his other arm was still there. The thing fiercely kicked Marth out of the way and grabbed Roy by his cape.

Now Roy could see everything. His body was bloody, spiky, disgustingly skinny, gray, chunky and fleshy. Its pockets were full of deadly weapons. And it was definitely not human. It was a disgusting thing.

He threw Roy to the bloody ground and aimed at his heart with a spiky sword. But before he could strike a blade crossed through the thing and counted the swing.

"That's not possible!" Roy thought to himself.

Link smiled, "oh yes it is."

Zelda let out a din's fire on the enemy. He blasted off into the air.

Link threw his rang at the thing but it was dodged. Suddenly a sword was thrown at the thing. The three looked behind them. They looked at Marth grinning at them.

"Still alive!" Marth shouted.

"Innocent fools! You'll never defeat me!" the thing said.

He sprang behind Marth and striked.

Then as if out of no where, came out a bullet from a certain 2 people that happen to be animals of the ssbm. It intercepted the thing's attack.

"Fox and Falco? I hope you're not still evil!" Roy shouted.

" Nea- huh," Falco laughed.

"You think that we would parish in hell without hurting this monster?" Fox shouted at them. The monster then suddenly appeared behind Zelda, and aimed for her back.

"Zelda behind you!" Link shouted.

Then again as if out of no where, A giant cosmic blast sprang about from a certain arm.

"Samus!" Zelda and Link shouted.

" What the hell is going on, why is everyone sprouting out of nowhere like flowers?" Marth complained.

Then all of a sudden Peach popped out of no where and threw a turnip at absolutely nothing.

" Aww man, that DID NOT just happen," Marth shouted at her.

" Shut up! I helped," Peach shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Roy shouted.

All of the remaining smashers finally all had enough strength to all strike the thing together, except for Marth.

They all sprang up awaiting the finishing slash.


	8. Chapter 8

The ghostly figured disappeared.

"Finally… This story is over," Link sighed.

"We shall report to the Master Hand," Zelda laughed.

Marth and Roy turned to eachother. Marth stood up from the dusty floor. And looked at everyone.

"Where is the Master Hand?" Roy asked. "Not only him. Where is everyone else that didn't show up?"

"Their safe at the headquarters. Luckily they did not go through much," Samus yelled out. " While all of you guys were being caught by this so-called spell, I ran back to the headquarters, and surpassingly everything was back to normal except for the ones that remained so-callingly dead."

"Lucky for them… Meanwhile we nearly killed ourselves," Falco complained.

"And also been possessed many times," Fox added.

"Is so-callingly even a word?" Peach asked in a loud annoying voice.

Marth pushed her an said, "Shut up, you!"

Roy stabbed his sword into he ground and gently let go of it. Marth unsheathed his sword.

"So… We felt this pain… But weren't really receiving it?" Marth said looking around for any of his injuries. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes it is," Link said.

"Guys… We know we are in no bad positions, so lets go back to the headquarters!" Zelda cried out.

"Right," they all said.

The smashers got home from the dark blood puddle and were saved by the communication discovered by Samus. The smashers settled at home. They're unharmed and clean home. No one, this whole time was really hurt. Although, only in the time when they thought they had received pain they had. The evil spirit was a ghost of an evil um spirit. Or… He was just a spirit that liked to play with peoples minds.

THE END(coughcough…what a crappy ending.)


End file.
